Can You Keep A Secret?
by Final Hikari
Summary: Silmeria Valkyrie ventures to the Castle of Brahms with two of her einherjar, Chrystie and Seluvia, to deliver the Lord of Undead a foreboding message regarding Valhalla's plans for war. ---Silmeria x Brahms oneshot, gift fic for Anarloth---


Gift fic for Anarloth!

Final Hikari: I wrote this as a present for Anarloth, a fellow fan of Silmeria x Brahms! And I can't say how grateful I am for that link! -hugs her- :D Also, yay! I finally got to write some SillyBra! XD

Silmeria: -eye twitch- _Excuse me?_

Final Hikari: -epitome on innocence- Well, Silmeria, your production nickname is Silly (named by my wonderful editor, **Dr. Meh**), and it seems like all the big fandoms are obsessed with making contractions of two characters names instead of just writing the two names out. So, for laughs, I dubbed Silmeria x Brahms, SillyBra! XD

Silmeria. T.T That's worse than "Tuna".

Final Hikari: But I really like Tuna. XP And, no, I don't mean the fish, I mean the Final Fantasy X pairing, Tidus x Yuna. XD

Silmeria: The fish is rather disgusting…

Final Hikari: I don't like it. XD Anyway! I wrote this for Anarloth because she really likes this pairing too, and it definitely deserves more attention than it gets. :D I'm not the best oneshot author there is, since I usually write in a manner more suited for novels or short stories, but I worked hard on this one and I'm pretty happy with it! So I hope all the SillyBra fans out there and Anarloth enjoy reading. :D Now, Silly, disclaimer.

Silmeria: -shakes head slightly- The Final Hikari doesn't own anything from Valkyrie Profile.

Can You Keep A Secret?

Silmeria Valkyrie descended upon the mountainous island situated in the far west of the continent with only two einherjar at her side. She had made her decision regarding who to bring carefully; she wanted two who she could trust to have a stronger alliance with her, rather than with Lord Odin and the Aesir. They landed in the ruins of a village only a few miles from the ocean.

The calculating and slightly dark expression of Seluvia reflected he was already deducing their location, and determining the untimely fate the town had suffered. Out of the two types of destruction, that of war and that which was inflicted by the mere passage of time, the village endured both.

The signs of a battle still remained present. Magical damage to buildings and streets, rusted, old weaponry, and scorched timbers were only part of the testament. Walls and roofs of buildings had given out or caved in and littered the surrounding area with chunks of stone. Most of the wooden frames were either scorched beyond recognition, collapsed, or so weather worn, they looked like driftwood.

Chrystie shivered and stayed close to the older mage, seemingly unaware of his look of foreboding. Silmeria could sympathize; after all, his home, Rand, was hardly in better condition. The cities and towns spread out about the island's coasts were all in deplorable condition, all but annihilated during a war between the Aesir and Undead many years ago.

The village they passed through looked as though it had recently been flooded, for dried seaweed and empty, broken shells littered the streets. Some of the houses beside the beach that had once been elevated on pilings had collapsed into the cold, choppy waters. The pilings that had once held them up were covered in barnacles and other growths.

The chipped and crushed cobblestones were at a slight elevation, for they slanted upward as the incline of the ground beneath them grew. They passed through the village silently, though as they drew nearer to the outskirts, the pace grew into a hike.

In the far off distance, two massive mountains covered in snow were visible. They towered over the rest of the landscape, making them an easy landmark. They stood side by side, one larger than the other.

The sun was low in the sky as they walked, though what remained of the town was being dyed by the colors of the sunset as they progressed. The chilly air was becoming cold, and though it was apparent by her expression Chrystie contemplated complaining, she glanced at both Silmeria's and Seluvia's stern looks and remained silent.

The road degraded into a sloppy path and began to turn and zigzag. The grass was dead but some dried out weeds still protruded from the dirt. The salty sea breeze disappeared as their distance from the ocean increased. The incline only grew steeper and Chrystie was becoming out of breath as she struggled to keep pace with Seluvia and the Valkyrie.

She heaved a sigh of relief when Silmeria stopped as they reached the top of the cliff. She ran up to stand beside her, but Seluvia stretched his arm out in front of her, signaling her to stop. She glanced up at him questioningly, but he shook his head slightly.

They were overlooking a valley of immense, almost unnatural, dimensions. The ground was oddly level and covered with nothing but perfectly flat stone. Though there was no sign of human civilization, the clearing was definitely manmade. Or more accurately, shaped by the hands of an undead with the power of a god.

Silmeria Valkyrie drew her bow and held her hand up to summon an arrow. A glimmer of light surrounded her hand as a sturdy arrow tipped with a golden feather materialized. She lifted her bow and fitted the arrow in place, taking precise aim at an unseen item high above her head. Her two einherjar watched, Seluvia with a frown and Chrystie with a look of bewilderment.

The arrow soared off into the distance before connecting with an invisible target and remaining suspended in midair. A large, dark black crystal appeared around the arrow and a massive castle, all darker than the blackest night, slowly came into view. The foundation and highest ramparts materialized and the highest towers followed suit. The rest of the structure soon followed, and a partially translucent staircase made of garnet jewels suddenly stretched before them.

Chrystie gasped and took an instinctive step back as Silmeria lowered her weapon. Seluvia's eyes were suspicious and free of awe. She was too distracted to notice immediately, gaze captured by the impressive castle.

At the distant bottom, the forms of vampires clad in dark cloaks were visible standing in orderly lines on either side of the path that led to the castle's massive double doors. They were undoubtedly the guardians of palace, sent to escort the Lady Valkyrie. Their heads were bowed respectfully and their unnaturally elegant faces turned away.

"The Castle of Brahms," Seluvia stated, regarding the Valkyrie impassively. "I assume there is a reason you've taken us here, Lady Valkyrie?"

"Correct," Silmeria said as she turned to face them both stiffly, pausing momentarily before she continued. "I selected the two of you to accompany me for very specific reasons. Both of your pasts are tainted as black as this castle."

Chrystie shifted uncomfortably and looked to the ground guiltily, whereas Seluvia met her gaze stubbornly.

"Chrystie," Silmeria addressed.

"Yes?" she squeaked, too quickly, as she straightened.

"You thoughtlessly forsook your duty as the princess and heir of your country to follow a capricious, selfish whim. Your parents were left with no inkling of your location or safety, and great unrest surfaced when Queen Phyress pretended Seluvia had not just visited Paltierre. Your presence in your country during the Mists of Nifelheim could have saved many lives, but instead, you decided to remain at _his_ side," Silmeria narrated, causing the younger woman to fidget under her piercing stare.

"Seluvia," she began, looking to the far less remorseful einherjar.

"Where do you intend to begin?" he questioned accusatorily. "I'm accountable for a long list of sins and fatalities."

He returned her stare unwaveringly, causing a slight smirk to appear on her lips. "Good question. Your village was destroyed and Princess Phyress took you in and claimed you were her son. On your twentieth birthday, in fear of the truth of your lineage creating a dispute between the rightful heirs, you left Paltierre. You sold your soul to the undead and forged a pact that granted you the power of a godslayer. You double-crossed them and used that power to destroy the brethren of the undead who had blessed you with such immense strength. You never returned to Paltierre and, in the end, allowed the only people who helped you in your life presume you dead. Furthermore, this place should be familiar to you, for-"

"For when that undead came to collect, I turned to Brahms for assistance," Seluvia finished bitterly. "I haven't forgotten. What is your point?"

Silmeria closed her eyes as she continued. "I'm sure you have not forgotten that, in the end, _I_ was the one who paid the price for your soul, Unholy Purifier. I also made an exception to my usual policy, for I usually do not accept those who seek their own death because they do not have their own free will and merely follow someone else for their entire life, Princess of Paltierre."

Nothing but silence ensued and Chrystie's gaze, once again, fell to the ground. She bit her lower lip and avoided looking at the Valkyrie that stood before them. Silmeria reopened her eyes and weighed their reactions carefully. Deciding she was satisfied, she pressed on.

"That is why I selected the two of you to come here with me…as you are both sinners and liars, I ask you keep this a secret. On no condition can another living soul, not even Lord Odin himself, know that this transpired."

Chrystie suddenly snapped to attention. "Valkyrie! You mean you aren't here to fight the Lord of Vampires? I always thought he was an enemy of Valhalla…"

"I am here…to see him," she admitted impassively. "There is a very important message I must relay to him. Both of you are more concerned with the wellbeing of each other and your other relations. Seluvia, you especially, will forsake any personal alliance to protect those close to you. I want to trust in your loyalty to me, the one who saved _both_ of your souls from being captured and tortured by Queen Hel for eternity…not the Allfather. Are you willing to comply?"

"Hmph. You're barely in a position to antagonize me about betrayal if you're turning your back on Valhalla for Brahms," Seluvia remarked. "You seem more than willing to deceive the god who gave you life. If this is nothing more than an act, why do you want to trust us?"

A knowing smile stretched over the Valkyrie's features at his question. "Because if you betray me, Lord Odin will refuse to fulfill my debt to Hel for your soul once I am gone, Unholy Purifier. If you ever want to be reborn after your own inevitable death, insisting upon standing in a state of opposition with me will get you nowhere. The undead never forget and if anyone other than a goddess or god who works _directly_ under Odin has gone to Queen Hel to plead for the freedom of your soul, the request would have been ignored."

Seluvia opened his mouth to retort, but Chrystie interjected before he had the chance. "Both of you, stop it!" She looked up at him stubbornly before turning to the Valkyrie. "You can trust us, Lady Valkyrie. We won't inform the Allfather of your alliance with Lord Brahms."

A slightly awkward silence ensued as Silmeria's gaze once again settled on Seluvia. "And you?"

"Do as you please," he said brusquely. "You're the Valkyrie and I am merely the einherjar."

She nodded and turned to the long staircase. Her metal boots clicked against the crystalline stairs and she descended a few steps before stopping momentarily. "Thank you," she murmured softly, so only her einherjar could hear.

The vampires dressed in dark cloaks stood in the shadow provided by the castle, out of the descending sun's harmful rays. Their arms were at their sides and their hands covered in white gloves, so the person they came to escort would know they were up to no good if the gloves so much as trembled.

The double doors that served as the entrance to the castle had heavy, metal knockers with handles carved into the forms of black feathers. The carvings clearly depicted the misty Sea of Lost that surrounded Queen Hel's castle in the distant land of Nifelheim. She stopped and waited for the doors to open.

Sure enough, though the machinery creaked loudly as they moved, the doors cracked open and revealed the interior of the castle. She passed through the doors as soon as the space between them was wide enough to permit her entry, not waiting for them to open all the way. The action wasn't proper courtesy, but she had far more important matters to worry about.

A blood red carpet covered the smooth, stone floor. It was worn and in some places threadbare. The dark drapes were tattered, shredding, and dusty. The air was stagnant but cold, despite the warm temperature outside. The lighting was dim and the familiar, though uninviting, hallways were illuminated by enchanted torches on the walls. The fire was natural in color and shade, but it never extinguished itself, nor did it eat away at the wood it burned atop.

She had the trip memorized; the Castle of Brahms was somewhat labyrinth-like, but the course to the Throne Room was forever emblazoned in her mind. She walked at an unhurried place, knowing the ward placed over the premises to expel intruders if they dwelled in his domicile too long wouldn't have any effect on her. It only applied to unwanted visitors, a category that she, unlike her sisters, didn't fall into.

The various undead that served the King of Vampires, whether they were humanoid or merely creatures, stopped whatever they were doing to bow their heads respectfully to her. She nodded at them curtly but never slowed her pace.

She reached the final portion of her trip when she ascended a staircase to an interminably long hallway that lead to the throne room. She progressed down it with a sad expression, silently wondering how many more times she'd be able to walk down the lonesome hallways without bloodied point of sword outstretched.

She knew she could trust her einherjar, especially Seluvia and Chrystie. Oddly, it was the young man's suspicion that made her unafraid of him revealing her travels to Lord Odin. He was a Godslayer and an Unholy Purifier; it was only natural for him regard all divine beings with doubt. It was the degree of humanity she carried as a Valkyrie that usually served little more than an impediment which allowed him to be a loyal einherjar to her, and only her. He didn't trust Odin, Freya, or any of the others gods and goddesses that outranked her.

Silmeria passed through the final set of double doors that blocked the throne room from the rest of the castle, expression only growing more hopeless as they began to creak closed behind her. As usual, the Lord of the Undead waited for her, seated leisurely in his throne, expression enigmatic. Complex stone carvings that stretched up and around the black walls surrounded the throne.

The shadow of a smile pulled at his lips when he saw her, though her expression only became more forlorn. The ever present fear that the next time she saw him would be down the blade of her sword weighed on her and only increased in weight as she stopped at the foot of the small staircase that led up to the throne.

"Good day, Lady Valkyrie," he greeted, voice impassive as ever.

She returned his gaze evenly, not bothering with formalities. "Lord Brahms, Odin intends to launch an attack on this palace two weeks from today, Midgard time. He will be sending an Aesir army accompanied with a platoon of elves who wield great mystical power. They shall attempt to diffuse the ward that protects the castle. They may try to include some of the strongest mages amongst my einherjar to assist in that task."

"Are they not satisfied with provoking the Vanir?" Brahms remarked coldly. "Very well. Thank you for the warning, Silmeria. I shall prepare the defenses and arm my vampires with the best of weaponry. They shall not get further than the entrance hall."

She frowned slightly, unconvinced. He was confident in his own power and that of his minions, and for good reason. Queen Hel and Nifelheim were against him for betraying his kind, whereas Valhalla was against him simply for being an undead. The factions wouldn't form an alliance, of course, which worked to his advantage, but she couldn't shake the feeling he took the matter too lightly.

"Odin seeks to wage war with any opponent who will fight back. I believe he seeks to topple you to give to Nifelheim a warning…his lust for power is only growing stronger. And, of course, Freya does nothing to stop him…," she added bitterly, tone disapproving.

"You should not worry so," he said, rising from his throne. "Only fate will determine where we stand this time tomorrow. Fighting battles and resisting command will do nothing to change that. Only the final outcome of the war will determine destiny. You should not forget that, you _are_ a Goddess of Fate, after all."

Her gaze dropped to the floor and her helmet shielded her eyes from view. "No matter how many titles granted to us Valkyries, by far the most accurate is 'Battle Maiden.' Khanon, Farant, Xehnon, and maybe even Seluvia will be participating the fortnight's battle. They will probably want me to accompany them, as I am their Valkyrie. They're all very strong mages. I'm sure they will be able to sense that if they use me as a catalyst, they could completely diffuse this castle's barrier."

"Your point, Silmeria?" he questioned as he descended the stairs slowly.

"You should…forbid my presence from entering. It's the safest way to ensure we are not found our or you are put at a disadvantage. You should do it quickly, so the ward can be back in full effect by the time of the attack," she stammered, ill at ease.

He stepped at the bottom stair and reached out, gently lifting her head up to look into her eyes. Her expression was clearly conflicted and displeased. "You will always be allowed entrance into my castle. You do not have to worry about the secrets, the dogs of Valhalla shall never know unless they are told."

"But surely they'll sense-" she began, opening her mouth to protest further, but was quickly silenced when he took a step closer and pressed his mouth onto hers. Her eyes grew darker as they dropped closed. Her shoulders fell as he pulled her closer to him and the warm kiss deepened. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, bringing warmth to the cold armor that shielded her from the world.

The only sound was the softly crackling fire that burned on the torches mounted on either side of the throne room. The peaceful moment, though it somehow resembled a goodbye, stretched on for a few more moments before they parted and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"This castle's defenses are far stronger than that, you have nothing to fear," he reassured her firmly. "Did you bring einherjar with you today, as you said you would?"

"Yes," she replied softly, "Seluvia of Rand and Chrystie of Paltierre. They're both trustworthy."

Brahms nodded solemnly. "You should return. This Castle exists between time and only appears at dusk. It is not a true part of Midgard, and Lady Freya will notice your absence if you do not hurry."

"I know," she muttered, stepping back.

His hands moved up to rest on either of her shoulders, fingers brushing her neck, as she looked up to meet his eyes once again. His dark red pupils contrasted greatly with her pure cerulean ones. She reached up to curl her hands around his. _Can't you see it in my eyes, that this could be our last goodbye?_

"Goodnight, Silmeria," he stated evenly.

"Farewell…," she trailed off, turning away from him quickly. Her hand fell to the hilt of her sword; once she left the castle's premises, the monsters who did not listen to Brahms would be prowling the desolate island continent.

She started back down the hall, tears ready to overflow from her eyes as the metal decorations on her skirt clicked against her boots. The suffocating loneliness returned as she quickened her pace in an attempt to dismiss it. Her fingers tightened around her sword and she looked down to the floor.

She blinked, allowing the tears to slip down her cheeks before breaking into a run and hurrying through the doorway. The heavy doors closed to separate them for good and she quickly whipped her eyes once she was out of sight. _Maybe we'll meet again, somewhere, when the sun goes down…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Hikari: 'Kay! I have an announcement to make!

Silmeria: Does it have to do with overworking yourself more?

Final Hikari: Sure does! -Ahem!- -turns to readers- I still intend to finish my long running novel, Valkyrie's Favor, this year. I'm hoping to get caught up enough to re-open my Seluvia x Chrystie story, Iterum Tu Videre, in 2010. I'm not making any promises, but it's the only fan fiction project I've ever officially closed and deleted, but I can't bring myself to leave something unfinished. I'm sure someone remembers it! XD

Silmeria: Maybe?

Final Hikari: XD Anyway. I definitely want to write and finish that story, but I'm changing the person to third person, and re-writing the portion I wrote in 2007/2008. I hope you'll all stick with me and read when I'm ready to reopen it completely. :) Also, I apologize for quoting the Apostle of Creation from Star Ocean: The Last Hope AGAIN. T.T _"With bloodied point of sword outstretched." _It's becoming an unhealthy habit of mine, quoting him…he has a few screws loose, after all. XD

Silmeria: Anything else? Or can I get back to work?

Final Hikari: XD Yes, just one more thing though! I can't say I'm ecstatic about the romance scene in this one, but I'm pretty satisfied with it. I also managed to write in under three hours (I'm really bad with writing romance…of any kind), so that's a plus, too. I'm really…_really_…bad at writing fluff. X.X Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
